


Quiet Moments

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Genderfluid Character, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But sometimes, on nights like these, in moments like this one, he pines. He daydreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FudgingPastry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bad Bull Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281676) by [FudgingPastry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/pseuds/FudgingPastry). 



> happy birthday pastry!!

Tavros wakes up early, sometime just before dawn. The bus rocks and shakes lightly with the movements as it drives down the highway, like rolling waves swaying a ship. It's still dark in the room, and he takes a second to let his eyes adjust, his eyes finally focusing the shadows and shapes into clear, distinct objects.

The first thing he notices is the clock on the far side of the bed, casting dim light with the time: 3:48am. The second thing he sees is the mass of curls and waves making up Gamzee's hair.

Tavros smiles fondly, looking over his sleeping partner idly. He can't see much of Gamzee's face with all the hair, leaning in and carefully pulling some of the curls away from their face. Long, thick lashes and slack lips, pursed as they breath evenly. Their face scrunches up a little when he pulls their hair back, some of the curls tickling their face in their sleep. Gamzee rubs at their nose and cheek sleepily, snuggling deeper into the pillow with a huff. Tavros can't help but grin, wondering how the hell he got so lucky to have someone this attractive, funny, kind, and amazing in his life.

He still remembers all the conversations he's had with Gamzee over the months, excited and relieved to be able to finally make a new friend again, to disclose information and trust someone outside of his circle. He's learned to be a bit more guarded now that he's in a band, knowing that some people would try to manipulate the situation, to get something out of him. Money, fame, anything. But Gamzee isn't like that, not in the slightest. They're genuinely happy to spend time with Tavros, not just because he's in a successful band but because they like him for him. They like talking to him, holding his hand, laughing at his jokes. They're one of the best friends Tavros has had in a long time, and he's so grateful to call them a friend.

But sometimes, on nights like these, in moments like this one, he pines. He daydreams. He wonders what it would be like if he could hold Gamzee's hand out in public without people taking photos and losing their collective shit. He thinks about just going out in public and being on a date with them, holding their hand over a table while they eat dessert or kissing their cheek in full view of strangers. He wonders what it could have been like, and he worries about what it could be like in the real world. Where thousands of people know who he is, and know his face on sight. Where people will spread vicious rumors or plaster pictures of Gamzee all over the internet just for associating with him.

He knows that inviting Gamzee wasn't necessarily the smartest idea. He knows, logically, that he probably shouldn't have done this. But he wasn't thinking about what his fans would think when he invited Gamzee with them. He wasn't thinking about jealous fans or paparazzi who would do anything to get a shot of him acting romantic with someone, a kiss or handholding, a date out in public. He wasn't thinking about his reputation or his fans or anyone but Gamzee, someone he wanted to spend all his free time with. He was thinking about big bright eyes and a dazzling smile, of the lilting way they talk and the way they laugh with their whole body. He was thinking about Gamzee, his friend, and the person he is steadily falling for.

And as he looks over the peaceful face of Gamzee while they sleep beside him, he knows he made the right choice. And he knows that whatever happens, he doesn't regret this, or moments like this one, laying quietly and watching Gamzee sleep.

He snuggles into his own pillow, shuts his eyes, and quickly falls back to sleep.


End file.
